The End of The Music Meister
by SilverLightSpeed
Summary: Weeks ago, The Scarecrow attacked Gotham, freeing it's most dangerous criminals from prison. The Music Meister has escaped, and is planning ultimate revenge on Batman and his allies. But will the Music Meister succeed his plan, or will he fail- forever?
1. The Beginning of the End

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BELONG TO DC/WARNER BROS.**

He couldn't believe it. He was out. He was ACTUALLY OUT.

A few weeks ago, a villain called The Scarecrow launched a deadly attack on Gotham. Music Meister had never heard of him before, but one thing he did know; he was out of prison thanks to the guy. _About time,_ he thought to himself. If only Scarecrow had bothered to remove the inhibitor collar around his neck. Since he'd escaped, he'd only managed to pull off a few petty crimes with gangsters. He had. To work. With Gangsters. "Ugh", he muttered to himself as he thought more and more about his ordeal. Not everyone can be Batman. Not everyone has the power to make a difference. He wanted world peace, with him at the top, of course, but still better than the war-ridden hell-hole we live in today, right? Well, apparently the small-minded bigots at the top of Gotham's food chain didn't think so. They called him one of the 'Worst Criminals of All Time'. "The nerve of these people" he mused to himself. But, that was then, this is now. Now he had to focus on removing this torture device strapped around his neck. If he pulled at it, it would emit a shock. Enough times and it would cause permanent damage to his voice box. If that happened, well...his powers came from his voice. He was born with them. He didn't know how, he didn't know why, but hey, if a guy can be born with a mutation that turned him into a freaking crocodile, he can have mind control. "Personally, I'd rather mind control" he said, thinking about Killer Croc to himself. A loud knock at the door interrupted his thinking. "Hey man, you OK in there?" an equally loud voice called. Music Meister sighed. It was one of the gang members he was now forced to work with. "Yes, yes I'm fine. You can come in if you like." So his 'partner-in-crime', whose name was Marcus, stepped in the room.

Then a look of horror spread across his face.

Music Meister was pointing his signature staff to his Marcus's head, charging what looked to be a deadly blast. "I'm sorry Marcus, but I'm afraid for us to continue business together, you're going to have to remove this." He tapped the silver collar around his neck. "I-I dunno how, man! Please, man, I'm beggin' ya! Don't do this-"

With that, a blast silenced his voice- and his life. Blood pooled around his head, soaking Music Meister's expensive shoes. He sighed. "Well, next time I'll pick someone with a brain. Obviously, all his head contained was blood." He chuckled to himself, remarking the stupidity of his former partner. He cleaned up the blood and decided to watch so TV. He flipped over to a comedy station, not wanting to watch anything too dark at the moment. Then the station displayed a warning logo, and the news abruptly cut in. A large man who looked like he hadn't bathed in days appeared on the screen. "Hello, Gotham. I don't have much time. They'll be looking for me after this. Please. Stay in your homes. Do not go outside. I repeat, DO NOT go outside. GCPD has contained many of the escaped inmates, but a few have yet to be seen and are still at large. They are: Deathstroke, Firefly, Harley Quinn, The Scarecrow and The Music Meister. Yes, that's right, The Scarecrow is still at large. Stay in your homes. Stay in your-" Music Meister heard a loud gunshot, and thought it had came from behind him, but he soon realized it had came from the TV set. The news reporter crumpled to his desk, and Music Meister had to witness even more pools of blood. Someone had sniped him, probably that Deathstroke guy. He was an assassin after all.

"Well then" he said. "Time to make my move."


	2. Time to Go to War

Inside the Batcave, Batman sat in front of the Bat-Computer, reading the list of escaped inmates. "Hmm...Firefly, Deathstroke, Professor Pyg- he wasn't on the GCPD's watch list- Bane- also not there-, Music Meister- what's he doing? I haven't seen him in years, not since Bat-Mite's spell ended." Bat-Mite, a longtime fan of Batman from the 5th Dimension, had put the whole universe under a spell that made everything more- well- comical. Batman often had to team up with other heroes to stop whatever criminals Bat-Mite threw at him. No one was in control of their character. Even Batman himself was a happy laughingstock. But then Bat-Mite couldn't hold up the spell anymore, and the world reverted to normal, and Gotham- and it's savior- reverted to darkness once more. However, during Bat-Mite's wave of control, Batman met one villain who called himself the Music Meister.

He seemed to be yet another comical gimmick, but his powers were quite dangerous. He was able to control you with nothing but his voice when he sang, possibly even when he spoke. Batman had built earplugs to protect against his powers, but when the universe reverted, they were lost to time. If Music Meister was here, in the normal universe, there was no telling what he could be up to.

"Alfred, prepare the Sonic Batsuit." Batman said to his faithful butler and friend, Alfred. Alfred nodded, and after about half an hour, came back with a shiny purple batsuit. When it's sonic powers were activated, the suit would glow a dark blue, and sonic waves would be emitted from the Bat-symbol on the wearer's chest. Batman had built it to stop Man-Bat in the past, now he was going to use it to put an end to the Music Meister's 'Concerto of Crime', as his more comical self had called it. Batman knew that the Music Meister would not be the same over-the-top villain he once was. In fact, Batman knew where the Music Meister would go first- to Black Canary. He had once loved Black Canary, but after she didn't obey him, he decided that she was better off dead. If Black Canary is to survive this night, Batman knew he would have to act fast.

Dinah Lance, a.k.a. Black Canary, sat at the top of an old clock tower in the center of Gotham. She had happened to be in the city with her partner, both romantically and as a teammate, Oliver Queen, a.k.a. Green Arrow, when the GCPD warning had been issued. She knew that Music Meister was coming for her.

And as she looked at the window and saw a familiar 8th-note vehicle ride up to the clock tower, her worst fears came true.

Music Meister stepped off of the vehicle, holding- was that a gun? She couldn't tell as he ran quickly in through the door. She could hear him enter, running up the stairs. How did he find her? What was he going to do? Oliver was rounding up Deathstroke, and she knew he wouldn't be able to come in time, but she desperately hoped he was on a rooftop behind her, arrow at the ready. She saw Music Meister running up the stairs and released a sonic scream, collapsing them and- oops.

Music Meister lay motionless on the floor. He didn't appear to be breathing. Was he dead? She had to know. She lept down the remains of the stairs and knelt down next to Music Meister.

That was when his hands wrapped around her neck.


	3. Cry of the Canary

**Sorry for such short chapters previously. They're going to be longer from now on.**

Green Arrow watched from the rooftop of a building next to the clock tower, watching for Music Meister. He couldn't see Black Canary inside the clock tower, which he thought was odd. She usually waited for him at the tower's top, which he could see into through a large clock.

He decided to enter the clock tower and check on Dinah. He shot a zip-line arrow and flew into the clock tower through a small opening in the clock. Upon entering, he noticed that the stairs were collapsed, and-

Black Canary was gone.

He knew it. He knew the Music Meister would come for her. But he didn't think it would be so soon, not like this. How did he even find her? He must have a partner. _That's it_ , he thought to himself. Music Meister must be working with someone who would know Black Canary's location. Someone else with mind control. Someone who would know who knew Black Canary's whereabouts and be able to extract the information from them.

Whoever it was, Oliver decided right there and then they were going to pay- dearly.

Black Canary awoke in a dark room, her hands tied to the back of a chair, and a gag in her mouth. One look around the room told her this was a radio station. She was right behind a desk, and she could make out someone's silhouette on it's wooden face. She knew someone was behind her, and that was when her memories flooded back. She had been attacked by Music Meister, he- fell, she walked over to his seemingly dead body, and then-

Now she was being held hostage and being broadcast to what appeared to be every screen in Gotham. Music Meister began speaking to the city:

"Greetings, Gotham!"

Batman had just received a disturbing the peace call from the Botanical Gardens and was on his way to there when he saw it.

Music Meister displaying on an large screen attached to a storage depot nearby, speaking and pointing a gun to Black Canary's head. Batman detached his grappling hook from his utility belt and grapple to the billboard, trying to hear what Music Meister was saying.

"As you all know," he began, "this woman here disobeyed me. She didn't play by my rules. She thought she could stop me, throw me in prison. Well, let me show you what happens when you disobey me." Music Meister put the gun to Black Canary's head and-

The camera feed was interrupted as Green Arrow ran into the broadcasting room.

"Put her down, now!" Green Arrow yelled as he bolted into the room, arrow at the ready. Before Music Meister could act, he shot an electric arrow at his gut, causing him to fall backwards and drop Dinah. Music Meister decided he would play the unconscious card again. He pretended to be unaware of anything when in truth, he was aiming his gun at Green Arrow, who didn't notice as he was too occupied in Black Canary's condition. _You shouldn't get so caught up in the damsel in distress, Robin Hood._ Music Meister thought as he fired the gun. Green Arrow saw the bullet coming, but it was too late. The bullet struck him in the gut, an he was unable to move. _What better way to punish Arrow here then to render him helpless as his little birdy sings her last song._ Music Meister reactivated the broadcast and spoke to Green Arrow.

"I know you're probably not used to a symphony of bullets, but there's a first for everything. "

With that, he shot Black Canary through the head, sending blood everywhere and staining the broadcast screen, blotting out the gory details of her death to the audience. Even Oliver's screams of agony were barely audible compared to the sound of Music Meister's laughter. He turned to the broadcast and said:

"And now, back to your regularly scheduled propaganda. Wake up Gotham, your city's DEAD! But don't worry, I'll make it all better." His sickening laughter grew louder as he turned of the broadcast, leaving Batman in utter shock. It had all happened so fast. If he had just got there sooner...

Music Meister had decided that it would be too merciful to kill Green Arrow, so he decided to leave the building with Green Arrow paralyzed on the floor. Oliver still couldn't believe the Dinah was dead. He saw Batman enter the room, and turned his face away so Bruce wouldn't see his violent sobs. Batman considered saying "are you alright", but felt it would be an asinine remark and instead said "I'm sorry". Oliver decided it was no use hiding his feelings to Bruce and told him how it all happened, considering Bruce wouldn't have been able to see it all from the various screens around the city. "I know you tried to get here, Bruce- I know there wasn't enough time...I just CAN'T BELIEVE SHE'S DEAD!" Batman considered carrying Canary's body out to the Batmobile, but as her head was barely intact, he decided it would be easier for everyone who knew her to commemorate her death another way. He knew this would happen. He knew Music Meister would resort to more violent ways to punish those who put him away. Green Arrow, GCPD, and of course, Batman himself. He detached medical equipment from his utility belt and set to work on Oliver's condition. Despite his suspicions about the Music Meister, Batman was still surprised he killed Black Canary, and so apathetically to boot. Music Meister used to care so much more about her. Bruce supposed this was his plan for all who had refused his control.

This was going to be a long night...

He could feel it.


	4. A Poisonous Appointment

As it would turn out, Green Arrow was right. Music Meister did in fact have a partner. And his partner was none other than Pamela Lillian Isley, a.k.a. Poison Ivy. She'd been one of the most prominent, most powerful, most dangerous criminals in Gotham for years. She was an attractive woman with toxic powers and the ability to use mind-controlling pheromones, making her quite literally irresistible. She could extract whatever information she desired about Black Canary's location.

She had agreed to work with Music Meister after he freed several large plants buried under Gotham's streets with the help of his former gang's technology. Even she was surprised that Music Meister had decided to kill Black Canary, but she didn't really hold it against him; Black Canary was nothing but a miserable nuisance. Poison Ivy decided that she was better off dead. After all, she owed Music Meister for distracting Batman when he was headed to the Botanical Gardens, giving her time to control the police force into dismissing the call to Batman as a false alarm.

While she wouldn't admit it, Poison Ivy found Music Meister somewhat admirable, and believed there was a lighter side in him that maybe, just maybe, she could unlock. As she looked down on the city from her perch on a vine in the Botanical Gardens, she saw the Batmobile whiz by on the way to a crime scene. It could have just as easily been coming for her. As a matter of fact, she was surprised Batman believed the police so easily in a call coming from one of her known whereabouts. If he was heading somewhere that fast, he must be hunting down the man responsible for the recent crime-wave in Gotham- The Scarecrow.

Johnathan Crane a.k.a. the Scarecrow was busy creating a new fear toxin mixture when he saw the Batmobile pull up. "That insufferable wretch!" he shouted as he ran down to the basement of his base of operations, where he had installed a secret exit. He had just reached the basement when he heard the front door kicked down. He bolted out of the door in the basement, but Batman was already there. Scarecrow was not going to apprehended so easily, however. He pressed a button on the syringe glove on his right hand, which opened a vent right next to Batman, dispensing large amounts of fear toxin. Batman was hit with the toxin before he could activate the gas filter on his mask.

His parents' murder...

Jason Todd...

Dinah...

Batman grabbing the Scarecrow, crushing his windpipe and killing him...

The effects of the toxin were working. Batman was envisioning his greatest fears, his greatest failures. This was the end. This was how the Batman died. As Scarecrow pointed a gun to Batman's head, he knew this day would truly be a day of fear. Batman would be dead, and Gotham would be left without a protector, without a savior. "I understand now. Failure. _That_ is your greatest fear. And now you will die, having failed this city." Scarecrow laughed maliciously to himself. As his finger tightened around the trigger, his gun was pierced by another bullet. Scarecrow looked around, furious, trying to find who had destroyed his weapon.

Green Arrow grabbed Scarecrow from behind and knocked him unconscious. Due to his injuries, he couldn't fire arrows until he was recovered, forcing him to use a gun to destroy Scarecrow's. He pulled a gas filter arrow out of his quiver and placed it next to Batman. The arrow absorbed the fear toxin, and eventually Batman recovered.

"You didn't use an Arrow to stop him?" Batman asked.  
Oliver shook his head. "Injuries, remember?"

How easy this was.

Evading the police, Batman, Green Arrow, all of them. All Music Meister had to do was stay one step ahead. But every time he turned his back to the wall, he still felt like someone was watching him, observing his every move. He hoped that if he was correct about this assumption that it would be Poison Ivy, or even one of the other escaped inmates. _Well, as long as they're not trying to kill me,_ he thought to himself. But he knew that throughout Gotham he was being tracked. Watched. Not by the police. Not by Batman. But by someone else entirely. He knew someone was tracking him. Someone with the intention of killing him. He'd seen strange signs spray-painted at the scenes of his most recent crimes. They looked like something he'd seen before. Almost like a bat, almost like a bird. Then it clicked. He knew what those signs meant. He knew who was watching him.

He was being watched by the Red Hood.

* * *

 **Well there you have it! Jason (Red Hood)'s coming and he's out for the heads of the escaped inmates! Will Music Meister survive? Make sure to follow the story to find out!**


	5. Under The Red Hood

**I noticed some slight text errors in previous chapters. Sorry about that.**

* * *

Jason Todd, a.k.a. Red Hood, had been dealing with the GCPD outbreak a different way. He had been taking criminals off the streets- for good. Most of the GCPD escapees had been rounded up. All but Poison Ivy, Professor Pyg, and some clown called The Music Meister. Red Hood loaded his gun and set out for the Botanical Gardens, where he knew Music Meister and Poison Ivy would be meeting. _Two birds with one stone_ , he thought to himself.

Music Meister ran into Poison Ivy's hide-out as fast as his legs could carry him. "cough-I need-cough- your help" Music Meister managed to stutter as he nearly fell on the floor in front of Poison Ivy. "So", she said, "This is what you're like when you're defeated." Music Meister propped himself up against one of the plant walls. "I didn't want anyone to see me like this." Poison Ivy walked over to him. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." she said, giving him a slight kiss. Music Meister winced, since he knew that Poison Ivy was by nature toxic if she kissed you. "Don't worry", she said, "I granted you poison immunities."

Music Meister breathed a sigh of relief and readied a pistol while Poison Ivy prepared her plant army.

"You know, we make a pretty good team." he said.

"Don't push your luck." she responded.

Red Hood entered the vicinity, gunning down Ivy's plants as he went. He sprinted towards Ivy's hide-out and shot down the plant walls that served as doors. Music Meister fired a pistol at Red Hood, but with no effect. The bullet simply bounced off Red Hood's bulletproof armor, giving him time to shoot Music Meister through the gut. Music Meister crippled over as Red Hood pinned him down. "Remember Green Arrow, huh? _This_ is how he felt." Music Meister gasped for air but found himself falling unconscious. "Now, I'm gonna render you helpless while you watch your partner die, like you did to him." Music Meister grabbed Red hood's gun with all his might. "NO!" he screamed. trying to change the angle of the gun. And he succeeded.

The bullet missed Poison Ivy and landed on the floor right next to Music Meister. Ivy controlled a large plant to knock Red Hood off of Music Meister and into a wall. Music Meister looked up to see Ivy attempting to impale Red Hood through the chest as he shot down her plants. Music Meister grabbed his pistol and shot Red Hood in the helmet, and while it didn't cause serious damage, it stunned him, causing him to fall over, discombobulated. Poison Ivy knocked Red Hood into the ground, and was about to finally impale him when he threw an explosive at her. "Noooooo!" Music Meister screamed as the entire hide-out collapsed in upon itself. Red Hood ran out of the hideout as the rest of it exploded into flames.

"Two birds with one stone, he muttered to himself.

News of the death of Music Meister had been spread to the public. Poison Ivy had survived the fire and had been apprehended shortly after, while Music Meister had perished in the flames. Professor Pyg had been apprehended, and the crisis in Gotham was over.

And that was The End of The Music Meister.

* * *

 **Well there you go! I managed to make the previous two chapters longer (Like I promised I'd do,) but I simply could not extend this one any further. So, since this was such a short chapter, I'll tell you how I got the idea for this story.**

 **I've noticed there didn't seem to be a lot of good Music Meister fanfictions. They were often lacking in plot, or riddled with grammatical errors. While I'm aware this is a very short story, I hope you enjoyed it, because I made this so there could hopefully be a really enjoyable Music Meister fanfic. I know this character's popularity has really died over the years, so I wasn't expecting much attention on this story. I thought it would be interesting to finish the character off in a high-tension story, and give him a fitting end. He died in a death-trap, so to speak (Hee-hee, remember the Death Trap in _Mayhem Of The Music Meister?)_ Anyway, this is definitely not the only fanfiction I'll be writing. I'm moving on to much longer, much better stories. **

**I'd still appreciate if you could write a review, and maybe favorite the story if you really liked it.**


End file.
